The predominant form of hepatitis currently resulting from transfusions is not related to the previously characterized Hepatitis A virus or Hepatitis B virus and has, consequently, been referred to as Non-A, Non-B Hepatitis (NANBH). NANBH currently accounts for over 90% of cases of post-transfusion hepatitis. Estimates of the frequency of NANBH in transfusion recipients range from 5%-13% for those receiving volunteer blood, or 25%-54% for those receiving blood from commercial sources.
Acute NANBH, while often less severe than acute disease caused by Hepatitis A or Hepatitis B viruses, can lead to severe or fulminant hepatitis. Of greater concern, progression to chronic hepatitis is much more common after NANBH than after either Hepatitis A or Hepatitis B infection. Chronic NANBH has been reported in 10%-70% of infected individuals. This form of hepatitis can be transmitted even by asymptomatic patients, and frequently progresses to malignant disease such as cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma. Chronic active hepatitis, with or without cirrhosis, is seen in 44%-90% of posttransfusion hepatitis cases. Of those patients who developed cirrhosis, approximately one-fourth died of liver failure.
Chronic active NANBH is a significant problem to hemophiliacs who are dependent on blood products; 5%-11% of hemophiliacs die of chronic end-stage liver disease. Cases of NANBH other than those traceable to blood or blood products are frequently associated with hospital exposure, accidental needle stick, or tattooing. Transmission through close personal contact also occurs, though this is less common for NANBH than for Hepatitis B.
The causative agent of the majority of NANBH has been identified and is now referred to as Hepatitis C Virus (HCV). Houghton et al., EP Publication 318,216; Choo et al., Science 1989, 244, 359-362. Based on serological studies using recombinant DNA-generated antigens it is now clear that HCV is the causative agent of most cases of post-transfusion NANBH. The HCV genome is a positive or plus-strand RNA genome. EP Publication 318,216 (Houghton et al.) discloses partial genomic sequences of HCV-1, and teaches recombinant DNA methods of cloning and expressing HCV sequences and HCV polypeptides, techniques of HCV immunodiagnostics, HCV probe diagnostic techniques, anti-HCV antibodies, and methods of isolating new HCV sequences. Houghton et al. also disclose additional HCV sequences and teach application of these sequences and polypeptides in immunodiagnostics, probe diagnostics, anti-HCV antibody production, PCR technology and recombinant DNA technology. The concept of using antisense polynucleotides as inhibitors of viral replication is disclosed, but no specific targets are taught. oligomer probes and primers based on the sequences disclosed are also provided. EP Publication 419,182 (Miyamura et al.) discloses new HCV isolates J1 and J7 and use of sequences distinct from HCV-1 sequences for screens and diagnostics.
The only treatment regimen shown to be effective for the treatment of chronic NANBH is interferon-.alpha.. Most NANBH patients show an improvement of clinical symptoms during interferon treatment, but relapse is observed in at least half of patients when treatment is interrupted. Long term remissions are achieved in only about 20% of patients even after 6 months of therapy. Significant improvements in antiviral therapy are therefore greatly desired. An obvious need exists for a clinically effective antiviral therapy for acute and chronic HCV infections. Such an antiviral would also be useful for preventing the development of HCV-associated disease, for example for individuals accidently exposed to blood products containing infectious HCV. There is also a need for research reagents and diagnostics which are able to differentiate HCV-derived hepatitis from hepatitis caused by other agents and which are therefore useful in designing appropriate therapeutic regimes.